The Best Father(s) In The World
by KopiSore
Summary: Hari ayah sedunia untuk yang lain merupakan hari untuk mengapresiasikan rasa sayang dan syukur kepada ayah. Namun untuk Alfred dan Matthew, hari ayah adalah hari untuk bersenang-senang terutama jika mereka berdua memiliki ide jahil untuk kedua ayah mereka. FACE Family FRUK.


**The Best Fathers In The World**

 **Rate : K**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya,**

 **The Best Fathers In The World—FIRTCB**

 **Warning : AU, FACE Family, FrUk, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI/Boy-Love/Homo. OOC! Sekali lagi TYPO dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD!**

 **Summary: Hari ayah sedunia untuk yang lain merupakan hari untuk mengapresiasikan rasa sayang dan syukur kepada ayah. Namun untuk Alfred dan Matthew, hari ayah adalah hari untuk bersenang-senang terutama jika mereka berdua memiliki ide jahil untuk kedua ayah mereka. FACE Family FRUK.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Dua bocah pirang berumur 13 tahun terlihat duduk bersembunyi dibawah meja dapur. Mereka tertawa geli pada satu sama lain membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka merealisasikan ide jahil mereka untuk hari ayah tahun ini.

"Ini ide kita yang terbaik!" Seru Alfred lalu tertawa keras.

"Alfred," Matthew mendesis mendengar Alfred lagi-lagi tertawa begitu keras, "Kita tak mau membuat papa dan ayah bangun!" Peringatnya. Alfred langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sayang, Kali ini tawa Alfred yang tak bisa di kontrol itu berhasil membangunkan kedua ayah mereka. Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar oleh dua anak kembar itu. Panik, Alfred langsung meletakkan mug putih yang ia pegang keatas meja makan dan bersembunyi dibawah meja bersama Matthew. Menunggu rencana mereka berjalan dengan baik.

Arthur memasuki dapur, dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan rambut pirangnya yang benar-benar kacau. "Alfreeed!" Panggil Arthur dengan suara kesal, "Jika kutangkap kau berusaha mencuri burger untuk sarapan lagi… Kau akan—OH." Arthur tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika matanya yang setengah tertutup itu melihat sebuah mug putih yang terletak manis diatas meja makan. Dan apa lagi yang membuat mata Arthur semakin terbelalak? Tentu saja dengan adanya tulisan ' _Best father in the world_ ' yang tertulis dengan jelas di mug putih tersebut.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Arthur mengangkat gelas mug itu dengan amat terharu. "Hadiah untuk hari ayah…" Arthur menyeka matanya yang mulai basah, amat sangat bahagia atas hadiah normal yang kali ini diberikan oleh kedua anaknya dihari ayah. "Mug ' _Best father in the world_ ' untukku—"

"Ehem…" Francis yang sudah cukup lama datang untuk mendengar Arthur, berdehem di balik punggung suaminya dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa dikatakan mengejek, "Kau yakin itu untukmu _mon cher_? seingatku kau bukanlah ayah yang cukup baik untuk mendapatkan mug itu." mendengar ucapan Francis, tentu saja wajah Arthur berubah kesal. Sementara itu dibawah meja makan, Alfred menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya untuk menahan tawa sambil berbisik dengan amat perlahan kepada Matthew yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Rencana kita berhasil…" Matthew mendengar ucapan Alfred langsung mengangguk setuju dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung.

"HAH!" Arthur mendengus, melirik Francis dengan tajam. "Dan siapa yang pantas mendapatkanya? Kodok mesum jenggotan sepertimu?!"

Francis tertawa kosong menanggapi ucapan kasar Arthur, "Honhohon! _Oui_! Paling tidak kodok mesum jenggotan ini tahu cara memanjakan anak-anaknya dengan makanan enak daripada tuan alis ulat bulu pembuat batu bata, _non_?

" _EXCUESE ME?!_ "

"Sebuah kejujuran memang menyakitkan bukan, Arthur?"

Suasana antara kedua pria dewasa di ruangan itu benar-benar memanas. Terbakar malah. Dan dua bocah nakal yang bersembunyi dibawah meja malah tertawa mendengar kedua ayah mereka yang mulai menghina satu sama lain Karena memperebutkan sebuah mug.

"Ini dia…" Bisik Alfred dengan senyum terkulum, "Perang seratus tahun!"

"Yeah," Matthew mengangguk, "Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang kali ini? Ayah atau papa?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Alfred menatap kaki Arthur dari balik taplak meja putih tipis, "Aku berani bertaruh yang menang pasti ayah!"

"Aku bertaruh pada papa. Yang menang mendapatkan pencuci mulut dari yang kalah!"

" _Deal!"_

Dengan masing-masing mata berbinar yang yakin bahwa mereka akan menang, Alfred dan Matthew memandang pada kaki jagoan masing-masing dari balik taplak meja yang menutupi mereka berdua. Merasa santai dengan adanya Arthur dan Francis yang mulai berteriak satu sama lain.

"Ayah?! Sebenarnya, Arthur, kau jauh lebih cocok mendapatkan hadiah di hari ibu! Alfred dan Matthew bahkan pernah memberikanmu bunga di hari itu!"

"Mereka melakukan itu untuk tugas sekolah bodoh! Dan lagi, Francis, kau jauh lebih feminim dibanding seluruh pria didunia ini! Pria mana yang memiliki produk rambut sampai memenuhi kamar mandi?! Elizaveta bahkan tak memiliki produk rambut sebanyak itu!"

"Duh! Pria yang memedulikan penampilannya pasti melakukan itu Arthur! Lagipula, Elizaveta bukan sepenuhnya wanita!"

"Pria sejati tak memikirkan penampilan!" Arthur melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sudah merasakan kemenangan dari adu mulut ini. Namun Francis tak merasakan demikian.

"Jangan merasa menang dulu _sourcil,_ coba kau pikirkan kenapa Matthew dan Alfred memberikanmu bunga untuk tugas sekolah bodoh itu? kenapa mereka tak memberikannya padaku? Yaa… Tentu saja itu karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai 'ibu' di rumah ini! Jadi..." Francis menunjuk pada mug putih ditangan Arthur, senyum kemenangan terukir dibibirnya, "Mug itu seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Mata Arthur memicing, menyembunyikan gelas tersebut di belakang punggungnya. _"You must kill me first to get it_." Desisnya. Francis memicing balik. Tak mau kalah pastinya.

" _With pleasure_."

Dan… Bruk! Kedua pria dewasa itu mulai berkelahi satu sama lain memperebutkan sebuah mug yang dipegang oleh Arthur. Perkelahian itu berakhir menjadi gulat lantai dan terlihat amat bodoh. Alfred dan Matthew? Mereka menggembungkan kedua pipi mereka dengan wajah memerah karena menahan semburan tawa.

" _Dude_! Ini ide kita yang terbaik!" Ingat Alfred sekali lagi dengan senyum yang amat-amat puas.

"Yeah," Matthew menimpali, "Ide terbaik setelah mencukuri alis ayah dan memotong rambut papa di april mop tahun lalu!"

Mendengar itu, perhatian Alfred teralih kearah Matthew, "Kau ingat kejadian setelah itu? Papa tak mau keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menangis sambil memakan seluruh makanan yang ia katakan banyak kalori sampai akhirnya menangis lagi karena timbangannya naik beberapa kilo!"

Matthew terkikik geli, "Haha… dan ingat bahwa ayah membeli pensil alis dan harus menggambar alisnya tiap kali mau keluar rumah?"

" _Dude_! Itu bahkan belum seberapa sampai sabtu sore, hujan turun dan membuat gambaran alis ayah luntur!"

"BHUAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Matthew meledak mengingat kejadian tersebut, begitu pula Alfred yang benar-benar tak bisa melupakan kejadian alis luntur itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang dulunya memiliki alis yang begitu tebal hingga dikatai sebagai alis ulat bulu kehilangan alisnya ketika hujan turun. Alfred bahkan memiliki foto Arthur tanpa alis dan menyebarkannya lewat media sosial. Walau tentu saja kedua bocah itu mendapatkan hukuman yang amat sangat berat, namun itu semua sepadan dengan hasil yang mereka dapat.

Sayangnya, tawa puas mereka itu terdengar oleh Arthur dan Francis yang sadar bahwa lagi-lagi, mereka dikerjai oleh kedua anak laki-laki mereka. Kedua pria dewasa itu berhenti bergulat satu sama lain dan mendekati meja makan. Dengan sekali sentakkan pada taplak meja, mereka berdua menangkap dua bocah nakal yang bersembunyi dibawah sana. Dan tentu saja, tawa Alfred dan Matthew terhenti ketika menatap wajah amarah dari kedua ayah mereka.

"Hehe…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Alfred sementara Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum amat canggung.

"Seharusnya sudah bisa kuduga…" Arthur berucap dengan nada tenang namun tentu saja hawa amarah terasa dari tubuhnya, "Lihat siapa yang bangun pagi-pagi untuk memberikan kita hadiah, _darling._ "

Senyum dingin terukir di bibir Francis, _"Oui, mon cher_ , Mereka berdua benar-benar anak paling manis. Memberikan **satu** hadiah di hari ayah pada kedua ayah mereka. Aku yakin kita harus memberikan mereka hadiah yang amat **SPESIAL** , _mon cher_."

"Haha… Kau benar Francis, kira-kira hadiah apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan?"

"Intinya, _cher_ , menyuruh mereka berdua menari hula hanya dengan boxer dan mempostingnya lewat youtube, instagram, tumblr dan facebook seperti terakhir kali tak akan cukup untuk mereka berdua."

Arthur mengangguk setuju, dengan senyum dingin sambil memandang kedua anaknya yang sudah menunjukan wajah ketakutan dengan keringat dingin sambil berdoa memohon keselamatan juga harga diri mereka.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Tambahan~**

Arthur menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur, merasa lelah secara mental dan fisik setelah untuk kesekian kalinya dikerjai oleh anak kembar mereka yang masih berumur 13 tahun. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar kelewatan batas. Dan jangan lagi ingatkan pada pria inggris itu pada apa yang kedua anak kembarnya lakukan pada saat april mop tahun lalu. Itu mimpi buruk.

Arthur menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, "Apa yang salah dengan cara kita mengasuh Alfred dan Matthew sampai mereka bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada depresi.

"Mereka masih remaja Arthur… dan wajar jika mereka melakukan ini. " Jawab Francis yang terbaring disampingnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar dengan nada lirih.

"Hah! Saat aku seumuran dengan mereka, aku tak pernah mencoba mengerjai orang tuaku dengan memotong rambut mereka! Mereka pasti membenci kita Francis!"

"Kau yakin?" Francis melirik Arthur dengan malas, "Saat kau seumur mereka kau seorang _punk_ kau ingat? Menindik hidung dan telinga, menggunakan _jeans_ sobek, memiliki tato dan—"

" _Don't you dare,_ Francis!" Arthur mengeram, tak ingin Francis mengingatkan masa lalunya. "Waktu itu aku berumur 15 tahun! Bukan 13!" Tambahnya.

Francis hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi geraman Arthur. Kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat mengelus rambut pirang Arthur dengan lembut, "Intinya, _cher_ , Mereka hanya bersikap seperti remaja normal ok? Mereka tidak akan membenci kita berdua, apalagi membencimu."

Sunyi. Arthur tak merespon ucapan Francis, ia hanya menghela nafas berat, pertanda masih memiliki beban lain selain yang ia ucapkan pada Francis.

"Kau hanya kecewa karena tak mendapatkan mug itu 'kan?"

"mug itu bertuliskan ' _Best father in the world_ ' Francis! Ayah terbaik didunia! Dan itu hanya satu! kalau aku mendapatkannya aku bisa meminum tehku sambil memerkannya padamu!"

" _Excuse-moi?_!" Francis berhenti mengelus rambut pirang Arthur dan mulai duduk tegak. Sementara Arthur terkiki geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Arthur lalu bangkit duduk. "Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan mug itu. siapa yang tidak mau? _Now c'mere_ , _"_ Tambah Arthur lalu memeluk leher Francis. Francis tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju, "Yah.. aku juga mau memiliki mug itu, sayang hanya satu dan kita harus memecahkannya agar adil ya." Pria prancis itu lalu mengecup kening suaminya lembut, turun ke kelopak matanya dan mengecup pelan kedua kelopak yang tertutup milik Arthur lalu memeluknya tubuh suaminya erat sambil memperhatikan lurus kedepan.

"Hanya itu?" Gumam Arthur, sedikit menggerutu. Ayolah! Ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma dan Francis hanya memberikan dirinya kecupan pelan? Francis, apa kau bercanda?!

"Arthur… Kurasa kau harus melepaskan leherku dan melihat kebelakang."

Arthur mengeram kesal, "Kalau ini salah satu hal yang tak berguna seperti yang biasanya kau tunjukan, aku bersumpah Francis…" Arthur tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia memilih mengikuti kata Francis, melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang membuat Francis teralih.

Dan Arthur tak menyesal untuk berbalik.

Karena tepat disamping kasur diatas meja yang dibelakangi oleh Arthur sedari tadi terdapat dua buah mug keramik yang terletak manis disana. Satu mug diwarnai dengan bendera Inggris dan terdapat tulisan ' _The best dad in the world'_ dan satu mug lagi diwarnai dengan bendera Perancis dan terdapat tulisan ' _Le meilleur papa du monde_.'

Bibir Arthur terbuka, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu namun sepatah katapun tak keluar. Akhirnya ia hanya menatap Francis dengan tak percaya.

"Francis! Kau lihat itu!"

Francis menggeleng pelan, sebuah senyum iseng ia berikan pada Arthur,"Jangan langsung terharu _cher_ , jangan-jangan mereka memberikan hadiah itu untuk meringankan hukuman mereka."

Arthur memukul kepala Francis. Keras.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : LOL, IM STILL ALIVE XD  
Jadi, karena ada seseorang yang meminta menuliskan kisah FACE family dengan fluff, jadilah cerita ini. Namun setelah selesai, cerita ini sama sekali gak ada fluff-nya! Ah… kecuali sedikit Fluff untuk bagian FrUk, non?**

 **anyway, jika ada yang bertanya** ** _'Le meilleur papa du monde'  
_** **artinya papa terbaik di dunia (bassed on google translate :P)**

 **R &R?**

 **CIAO~**


End file.
